nemutsukifandomcom-20200213-history
Borders Between Worlds/Music
Music List ::Main Menu Theme *Worlds Beyond Ones Imagination ~ Borders Between Worlds ::Stage 1 Celestial Theme *Welcome To Heaven! ~ Divine Blue Skies ::Stage 1 Netherworld Theme *Rainy Sacred River ~ A Rain Spirit's Home ::Stage 1 Hell Theme *Enter the Dancing Fire ~ Hell's Benevolent ::Stage 1 Neutral Theme *A Village Bonded by Past and Present ~ Edo and Modern ::Stage 1 Celestial Boss - Sorimoya Sekiun Theme *Halation of Clouds ~ Rose Twine ::Stage 1 Netherworld Boss - Mizuki Nagareru Theme *Battle at the Sacred River ~ Graceful Rain Barrage ::Stage 1 Hell Boss - Kanetsu Shokogun Theme *Melted Road to Skyline's Ruins ~ Van Helsing ::Stage 1 Neutral Boss - Akarui Komichi Theme *Friendly Path Student ::Stage 2 Celestial Theme *Aura of Great Justice ::Stage 2 Netherworld Theme *Dancing in the Golden Wind ~ Old Timer's Last Dance ::Stage 2 Hell Theme *The Theme of an Innocent Evil ~ Childish Demon ::Stage 2 Neutral Theme *Traversing a Road of Gravel ~ Old Abandoned Mansion ::Stage 2 Celestial Boss - Kireina Yamazaru Theme *Little Monkey's Soldier Adventures ::Stage 2 Netherworld Boss - Heiwana Kaze Theme *Miracle Filled Wind ~ Facing the Breeze ::Stage 2 Hell Boss - Hisora Kantera Theme *Don't Call me Cute! ::Stage 2 Neutral Boss - Hibari Kousui Theme *Smart Informer of the Human Village ~ Clever Fortune Teller ::Stage 3 Celestial Theme *Reaching out For God ~ Stairway to Heaven ::Stage 3 Netherworld Theme *The Fire Spirits Short Fuse ~ Burning Anger ::Stage 3 Hell Theme *Home of the Forever Burning Wheel ~ Game of Fate ::Stage 3 Neutral Theme *A Nostalgic Atmosphere ~ Is This Deja Vu? ::Stage 3 Celestial Boss - Tori Nishikaigan Theme *Europa's Little Messanger ~ Violet Purgatory ::Stage 3 Netherworld Boss - Ikari Bakuhatsu Theme *Point of Eruption ~ Chaotic Fiery Dance ::Stage 3 Hell Boss - Sharin Mokuzai Theme *Wheel of Death ::Stage 3 Neutral Boss - Sagi Midarana Theme *Hyper Promenade ::Stage 4 Celestial Theme *Serenity Under the Oblivion ::Stage 4 Netherworld Theme *Earth Spirit's Lament ~ Sweet Scent of Mystic Flowers ::Stage 4 Hell Theme *Lair of the Hound of Baskerville ::Stage 4 Neutral Theme *Secluded Ghost Town ~ Undying Curse ::Stage 4 Celestial Boss - Seren Ikioku Theme *Red Winged Angel ~ Serenity Dynasty ::Stage 4 Netherworld Boss - Furawa Hanabira Theme *Beauty of an Earth Spirit ~ Wonderful Utopia ::Stage 4 Hell Boss - Ikisoso Baskerville Theme *Hound of Baskerville ~ Carnivore Behavior ::Stage 4 Neutral Boss - Hiyoko Chihana Theme *The Curse of Hanako-san ::Stage 5 Celestial Theme *A Heart as Pure as the Sky ~ Doorway to a New Life ::Stage 5 Netherworld Theme *Portal of Shadows and Darkness ~ Entering the Void ::Stage 5 Hell Theme *A Road Short and Sweet, Just Like Your Life ::Stage 5 Neutral Theme *Ancient Mausoleum of Spirits and Gods ~ Legendary Temple ::Stage 5 Celestial Boss - Tensho no Aozora Theme *Orb of the New Interstellar ~ Celestial Summit ::Stage 5 Netherworld Boss - Hikiharau Akumu Theme *Blackout Inside the Void ~ Into the Dark Oasis ::Stage 5 Hell Boss - Homura Niguruma Theme *A Train to Rusty Roads ::Stage 5 Neutral Boss - Honoki Futomeina Theme *Teleportation Charisma ~ Kayako-san ::Final Stage Celestial Theme *Archangel's Ultimatum ::Final Stage Netherworld Theme *End of the Line ~ Trembling with Fear, Yet a Sign of Hope ::Final Stage Hell Theme *Unawakened Seance ~ All Hell Shall Reap ::Final Stage Neutral Theme *Visionary Life Alpenglow ~ Creation World ::Final Celestial Boss - Shiriagari Teiketsu Theme *Shinatobe's Utopia of Angels ~ The Dove of the Holy Elysium ::Final Netherworld Boss - Mimicho Tsukikage Theme *Sacrificed Rebellious Soul ::Final Hell Boss - Miyaru Hoshidani Theme *Theories of Revelation ::Final Neutral Boss - Haruna Asako Theme *Antinomy Creation Rule ~ Starry Magnolia ::Haruna's Last Spell Theme *Cherry Blossom Sanskrit ~ Daybreak Moon ::Ending Theme *The Mystery has Drawn to a Close ~ A New Dawn Awaits ::Staff Roll Theme *The Enigmatic World of Tsujimura ~ A World Beyond your Wildest Dreams